


Foreign Beginnings: A Guide To Success

by xtrapixcalq



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku Friendship, Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, Blunt Midoriya Izuku, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Bullying, Class 1-A are Assholes, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka hasn't killed the phantom troupe members yet, Hisoka is a bad influence, Killua and Gon are around 13 but in Japan they are aged up to 14, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Kills, Midoriya is gonna date killua and gon, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Protective Killua Zoldyck, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, SPOILERS FOR HUNTER X HUNTER ANIME AND SOME PARTS OF THE MANGA SO DONT GET MAD AT ME ASSHOLES, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Shinso and Midoriya are low-key sus for each other, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Yagi Toshinori is a piece of shit, Yes they are gonna be the same age, midoriya uses nen, more hunterxhunter characters are coming, phantom troupe, spoilers in the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtrapixcalq/pseuds/xtrapixcalq
Summary: Midoriya just wanted to let it all go and rest in peace, He didn't expect himself to be involved with a pedophile and two 12-year-olds who are way to overpowered to be in his world.What The Hell Did He Get Himself Into?OR: Midoriya Mets Gon, Hisoka, And Killua From Hunter X Hunter And Learns Nen Instead Having Quirk.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Gon Freecs & Midoriya Izuku, Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Killua Zoldyck, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chapters not gonna be long bc its the first but I'm making longer ones so calm ur tits

It was a warm afternoon. 

Midoriya decided that today was the day he would finally give in to the desires of other peoples wants. As he stood on top of the tall building he stared into the suns beaming light. He knew that his life wasn't the best, His "Mother" was never really a mother to him. She wasn't bad with him. Yeah, she hit him a lot... shout at him...But! The didn't mean she was a bad mom! Midoriya was not the best kid. To be in fact, he was the worst. Useless to society he didn't have a purpose.

Technically he wasn't even supposed to be alive right now. As "shocking" as it seems Midoriya was never supposed to be alive. Inko never wanted him from the start. Though he didn't know what he did to deserve the extra hate from his other peers. It didn't matter now though. Izuku was gonna finally float off to whatever afterlife there was.

Izuku took in a shaky breath, squeezing his fist tightly until small beads of blood were drawn under his fingernails. No one was truly prepared to die, Even though Izuku had constantly thought about it everyday he chose to ignore it until it broke him. He knew it was gonna happen soon so how come Izuku was hesitating _now._

"I'm pathetic... I can't even do anything right." Midoriya closed his eyes tightly and screamed. Running towards the end of the railing and finally hitting the space of air. Almost instantly a the sound of rushing wind blew through his ear. It was fast and harsh as the sound rippled through him. It wasn't pleasant. Even though the wait to the ground was gonna belong. Midoriya couldn't help but feel a small smile draw onto his face.

Midoriya felt the air pressure becoming low. Tears struck down his face, Izuku knew it was gonna be the end. A small smudge of regret opened in his stomach. At least he tried.. _at least..._

Just as Izuku was gonna hit the floor, excruciating pain hit his knee. Midoriya screamed pulling his head up to see what happened to him. The noise had stopped.

everything had stopped... Izuku was hanging in mid-air just below the very end of the concrete.

"FUCKING SHI- AH!" pain had struck Midoriya's body once again. Some unknown force pulled his hanging leg up including his whole body. Izuku didn't know if he should scream out of pain or cry for help. Grabbing his leg as it was still being pulled, Midoriya felt whatever the fuck was going on with his body. His leg was dislocated. Izuku's eyes widen in shock as he felt his back slam back onto the top of the building. He was back at the rooftop once again but..." WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" A sharp yell came out from Midoriya. 

"Heh heh heh~" Midoriya turned his head immediately at the deep chuckle. Izuku felt his face flush. What he didn't expect to see was a well-fit man with pink hair. The man had his finger pointed at him. 

"Now tell me why such a cute boy like you is trying to off yourself?" Midoriya sat up on the concrete floor and fumbled around. 

Izuku tightly put pressure onto his leg and suppressed his cries of agony, The man continued to stare at the greenest before turning his head. 

Midoriya was just about to reply and bombarded the man with multiple questions until he saw that he was no longer there.

A gust of wind hit Izuku so quickly that the side of his cheek cut open.

"GON WATCH OUT!" A yell was heard from the back of Midoriya. 

"Wha??-" 

**_CLASH CLASH BANG BANG._ **

Midoriya turned his head only to see the man and....a kid???

Not just one but two. Both of them having a white aura surrounding them. Izuku was conflicted, one because of how fast and obviously threatened the boys look at the pink-haired man and two...why did it seem that the quirks the boys were using the same??? 

"wait--" Midoriya was interrupted again when he saw the kid no older than 12 years old zoom right in front of him. 

"HI! I'm Gon and this is my best friend Killua! Did Hisoka do anything bad to you?" Gon held his hand out for Midoriya to grab but Midoriya just sat down.

"U-Um H-hi-" Izuku hissed and held his leg. Gon looked at him with his head tilted before looking at Izuku's leg and catching on.

"Oh, are you hurt?" Gon frowned.

"Yeah..b-by the way h-how did you do that--" Izuku held back a groan when he was ONCE AGAIN interrupted, this time it was Hisoka. 

"The kid was trying to kill himself, but luckily I stopped him and used bungee gum to break the fall. Though it did take a toll on his leg dislocating it. He's sure lucky, it was something about the green hair that made me stop him~" The man spoke as he dodged a certain white-haired kid's punch. The pale boy stopped attacking the man and look towards Izuku. 

"Oi, why'd you tried killing yourself, and also do you know where we are?" Blue eyes met with two greens. 

"OH YEAH! Do you know where we are?" Gon asked as he kneeled. 

"Um i-if I'm comfortable enough i-ill try to answer the first question but right n-now you guys are in M-Musutafu." Midoriya rubbed the back of his head. 

"Anooooo...Killua where exactly are we?" Gon furrowed his eyebrows together and put his finger against his mouth.

"Well, when we were passing by I didn't really understand much of the writings on the billboards and stuff so? Hisoka?" **(Just so you guys can remember the hxh world has its own writings and language)** Killua shook his and looked around.

"I don't know either, but my eyes did catch some weird looking human or what do you call those...they kinda looked similar to the chimera ants you've guys fought before right?"

Killua and Gon stiffened at the statement. Killua looked confused and somewhat angry meanwhile Gon just look dumbfounded. Midoriya was completely lost, Who were these people again?

"I thought most of them went into hiding after their leader was killed." Killua rubbed his head. "Yeah so did I?! Other than Kite-san I haven't really seen them around anymore?" They all took a minute before gon just shrugged.

"You need some help getting up?" Gon offered his hand to Midoriya.

"N-No it's f-fine I'm pretty s-sure I'm so hea-HEAVY!?" Midoriya's body was lifted in a cradle style.

"Don't worry I'm strong even without my nen! Not that I exactly lost it though...Anyways!" Gon smiled at the greenette.

"Humph, Baka you don't just pick up random people without their consent. You'll look like a creep. Like Hisoka." Killua glared at the Man who Izuku presumed to be Hisoka mean while Hisoka just hissed back at the boy smiling.

"Seriously out of all the places Gon and I could be stuck with someone we just HAD to be stuck with Hisoka in a foreign place. Just how good is my luck!" Killua scoffed and walked away from Hisoka...covering his butt for some reason god knows why?

"It's Killua Zoldyck." The pale boy upped his head at Midoriya.

"I'm Gon! Gon Freeces!" The dark greenette said and smiled happily.

"And that's Hisoka. Don't mind him he's a creep for Gon and me." Killua stated and wrapped his arms around gons shoulder. 

"Um well, you've guys said you were lost? Where exactly are you supposed to be? And your Japanese is really good for f-foreigners." 

"Well, I and Killua were supposed to be somewhere else. I was heading towards whale island to meet my aunt Mito and Killua was with Alluka though I don't know where exactly he was going hehe." Gon said as he continued to have a better grip on Midoriya. 

"I was in York New about to fight Chrollo in heavens arena but I was transported here midway in the waiting room. It seems that whoever had enough power to transfer me so far away without me noticing is extremely strong, I would love to spar with them if I ever catch the verman. Although I'm am very _very pissed_ for being interrupted." Hisoka began to reek off some eerie vibes, the air around him sunken. Midoriya could feel his stomach clench and heart drop. 

"Hisoka you're scaring him." Killua glared at Hisoka. 

"Ah sorry, I didn't realize I was leaking some of my bloodlust." Hisoka turned towards the greenette and smiled. Midoriya just looked down. 

"Um I'm sorry but I don't think the places you've guys had said you were at..exist?? I've never heard of a place called YorkNew Or whale Island?" Izuku saw all of their faces change In an instant the expression was twisted into different emotions Midoriya couldn't really figure out.

"Um, Killua Maybe ill know where you live or something you haven't said where you were exactly going."

"I live on a dormant volcano called Kukuroo Mountain it's pretty famous for being known as the house of Zoldycks assassin family, me being one of them."

Izuku's face scrunched up. **_Who the hell are these people?_**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm most likely gonna delete this later but here are a couple of things I'm putting out. 

I don't have an updating schedule for this so don't get mad but I will most likely post every weekend 

There will be spelling errors. 

There will be spoilers 

okie thanks bye go check out my other BNHA storys.

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORYS HOES: Izuku is a masochist and really wants to die is on my page ofc. 
> 
> I'm also making a new story which is gonna be hella fucked up and dark but don't worry Izuku is always gonna get a happy ending..maybe.


End file.
